Pixie
by darkrose01
Summary: Welcome to Azula's mind. Prepare yourself, you will not like what you find...
1. Filthy

A/N: I blame Ani DiFranco for this story. She is my favorite artist and if you haven't heard of her, you should look it up, but not if you're under the age of 16. She uses a few strong pieces of the American language here and there, and to prevent myself from rambling about how awesome she is, I will give a heads up about this story.

I believe that love can change people but so can money and power. The character Azula in this series has always interested me, and once I heard the song Pixie by Ani DiFranco, I thought about Azula, the character I had always been fascinated on the kid's cartoon show, and I decided to write a song based fanfiction! Basically Azula gets what she wanted but she craves something else, something someone who hates everyone shouldn't want.

This first chapter is how I imagined the battle scene between Zuko, Katara, and Azula in Sozin's Comet.

I hope you enjoy, please review politely. Thank you so much for reading! Mwah! *blows kisses*

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was as talented as Ani DiFranco, I do not own her lyrics, her guitar, her voice, or any guitar chords used in the song Pixie by Ani DiFranco. Nor do I own the cartoon show Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wish I owned Zuko though…..

**Pixie**

**Chapter 1: Filthy**

"_I'm a pixie, I'm a paper doll, I'm a cartoon. I'm a chipper, cheerful free for all, and I light up a room."_

Golden almond shaped eyes flickered with crazed excitement as they landed on their targets. The eyes belonged to a beautiful pale girl, her lips an angry dark shade of red and her long black hair that was usually in a neat bun hung in delirious waves and framed her flawless heart shaped face.

She was panting unattractively, but she didn't care about that. For the last 30 minutes, she and her opponents had been battling and she hadn't slept in weeks due to the war and her excitement of finally achieving her dream. She would achieve her dream. She would be The Fire Lady, the heartless Fire Nation leader. No, the heartless ruler or the WORLD! But these two imbeciles she was fighting were trying to keep her from that.

Her eyes darted quickly back and forth between her two opponents. Her scarred idiotic brother and the waterbending peasant SLUT that he was in love with both smugly faced her, thinking that they were wearing her down. And oh, she knew that her brother loved the small waterbending girl, and that he loved her more than he ever even cared about Mai. The girl with the golden eyes knew that she hated the beautiful waterbender. And anyone Azula hated had to be destroyed.

Azula hated that the peasant made her brother strong and she was going to end that sad excuse of a girl's life, just to watch Zuko suffer before he perished himself at the mercy of his own flesh and blood sister.

Azula, her golden eyes twinkling with malice, pulled energy from the recess of her being and concentrated, and the next thing she knew, blue lightning was dancing around her fingertips. Azula took in a deep breath and gathered all the excess energy she could muster, so just in case the lightning didn't turn Zuko's peasant waterbender to ash, Azula wouldn't be too weak.

Azula steadily created more crackling lighting until it pulsed in the air all around her petite body. She smirked when she noticed that Zuko himself was mimicking her and creating his own blast of lightning. "Zuzu, you may want to remove your pretty little whore from the battlefield. She looks too delicate to be damaged, but I doubt you paid much for that trash anyway." Azula commented, her voice dripping with false sweetness. Her cold remark definitely did her job, for she saw her brother's face fill with anger and the color of the lightning around him turned a brighter blue.

The waterbender lifted her arms and in a few rapid moments, the air was filled with what looked like hundreds of water spikes. Azula's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She should have not fired so many servants and if she had been prepared and had been expecting them, she would have had all the fountains and sewers emptied out. The waterbender basically had an endless supply! Azula chastised herself for her mistake but then she realized she had to focus. She would take them both down in the quickest and most painful way possible.

"Katara." Zuko said, ruining the tense stillness of the empty palace grounds that the three were in. The waterbender glanced at him out of the corner of her eye in acknowledgement, for she didn't want to pull her eyes away from Azula because she knew Azula fought dirty and Azula would attack.

"I need to do this myself. She's my sister, and I am the one who will be the Fire Lord. So, I need to be the one that defeats her. Just in case something goes wrong, please defeat her. She cannot rule. She would cause the demise of all the Fire Nation and the innocent people in it." Zuko stated, never turning to face Katara.

Katara's sky blue eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear glistened in them but she nodded and her ice spikes instantly melted and fell to form a puddle on the ground.

Suddenly, an insane peal of laughter rang out from Azula's throat and the lightning around her begin to crackle and it whirled all around her body in a quick circle. "Nice speech, Zuzu, but you forgot two things. One, you cannot defeat me and neither can your tramp and the other thing you forgot dear brother…. is to tell her you love her." Azula choked out between her frightening giggles.

She saw Katara look at Zuko in shock and he turned his head to look her. "I love you, Katara." Zuko whispered and Katara said it back, immediately and with tears streaming down her face she took a few steps back from him as the lightning around him turned an even brighter color. Azula's smirk vanished. She had been expecting a dramatic scene, where both of them realized that they had been lying to themselves but that was not what she got. Azula gritted her teeth together. She should have known that something had gone on between them on the trip there. That was the only answer.

But Azula was not one to be outdone.

"I'm glad you told her, Zuzu. But didn't you tell Mai that you loved her too? Hm... Well anyways…" Azula said offhandedly. "It'll be the last words you'll ever hear her say!" Azula screeched and the lighting around her flowed into her hands.

"RUN KATARA!" Zuko commanded and Katara obeyed.

Zuko shot a bolt of lightning at his sister and she easily dodged it and ran at her brother. He shot another bolt of lightning at her and she nimbly ran around it to the right. Zuko thought she was preparing to attack him and raised his arms to block her. But instead of attacking him, she jumped over his arms and one foot landed harshly on the top his head and then the pressure was gone and Azula was running across the roof.

It was enough to make Zuko lose his balance and he toppled over, landing on his face. He realized what Azula was doing and he quickly scrambled to his feet and began to follow her on the ground.

"Leave her alone, Azula! Your fight is with me!" Zuko yelled up at her and she laughed bitterly. "My fight is with everyone you truly love, Zuzu, and you love her the most. She's level with Uncle, isn't she?" Azula questioned and when she received no response, she knew that she was right.

Lightning flew up right past Azula's face and she took a step back, surprised. When she looked down, she saw that Zuko was preparing to use firebending to propel himself to the roof. Azula saw that the waterbender was tired and was leaning against a statue, thinking that she was hidden. Azula took a running leap off the roof and landed directly in front of the girl. Before she could move, Azula grabbed her upper arms and slammed her so hard against the statue that it shook, and little pebbles flew off of it. Katara let out a cry of pain and raised her knee and kicked Azula in the chest.

Azula flew backwards and slammed into a pillar. She saw that the waterbender had a water whip spinning back and forth between her hands, resembling a snake preparing to strike.

Azula knew better than to charge at her, she didn't want a black eye at her crowning ceremony. She saw that the girl supposedly named Katara was taking careful slow steps away from her and Azula took careful steps forward until the two were back where they started, in the middle of the square.

"I tire of these games, girl." Azula spat and Katara smiled. "I was just stalling you." Katara shrugged and Azula's eyes widened as she realized she had been so focused on the girl that she had forgotten about Zuko. She turned around just as he let out a yell and flew down from the roof towards her, his fist raised and charged with blue lightning. Azula knew she couldn't let him make contact and she raised her hand a stream of lightning flew out of her palm and connected with Zuko's stomach.

The blast tossed him backwards and onto the ground where he rolled over and gasped, his hand putting pressure on his burnt stomach as he cringed in agony.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed and dashed towards him, her hands covered in glowing water. But Azula's mouth watered at the opportunity to get rid of her and she gathered all the lightning she had in her to make one powerful shot. If it hit, it killed. Zuko was merely injured and would live. But Katara was a different story….

"Get away!" Zuko croaked at the girl he loved, stretching his hand out towards her. "I can help! I love you, Zuko." Katara cried out as she neared him, tears streaming from her face.

Azula realized that she was hidden behind Katara's fluid body in Zuko's line of vision and without an ounce of remorse, without a second thought she raised her hand and the loudest most terrifying color of blue lit up the sky.

The world seemed to move in slow motion for Azula and her own heartbeat echoed in her ears as she watched the girl she hated she most lose her life… and it was all because of Azula.

Azula saw Zuko lips form the word "NNNNOOO!" His pale hand was reaching, reaching out for his love. But she couldn't hear his pitiful feminine cries over the roaring of blood in her ears. And she watched the tormented expression on his face with pleasure.

Azula slowly lowered her hand as she watched Katara's slim, curvy body convulse. The peasant girl's mouth was open in a permanent scream of unbearable pain and true horror. But still, Azula could not hear her over the steady drumming of her own exhilarated heart.

After what seemed like hours of watching the waterbender die and watching her brother's despaired face, Azula's hearing returned. She heard the poor waterbender's screams. The girl had a very husky, alluring voice when she was talking but when she was screaming… Her voice was shrill and it made Azula's skin crawl.

Suddenly the golden eyed girl felt nauseous. She did not know why and she could not explain it but the sight of Katara's flesh burning made her feel something.

You could call it a moment of sanity, call it a moment of regret but as the waterbender collapsed to the ground finally, her voice permanently silent and her mouth frozen in an 'O', the moment was gone.

Azula's eyes focused on her brother whose adrenaline must have been pumping because he was on his feet and charging at her, despite his crippling injury.

Azula, although not prepared for the attack, handled it like she always would and with a swift kick to the jaw, Zuko was down.

"Sorry about your prostitute, Zuzu. How about I buy you another? She wasn't all that pretty anyway. And you know that firebenders don't feel love! Just pleasure, my dear brother." Azula taunted, leaning over her brother like she had done when they were younger after she had beaten him up.

Zuko let out a furious growl and Azula felt something in her chest again. Almost like an emotion.

She squashed the idea and told herself it was just because she was tired.

"Goodnight." Azula said and she punched Zuko in his burned stomach so hard that he became unconscious.

Once she was sure he was really unconscious, Azula walked over and stood over the low class waterbender and murmured:

"Filthy."

A/N: So, that's how this story starts. I know, I know, Katara died and Zuko got his ass kicked… for now. I'm sorry if this is a cliffhanger. Review politely please and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. And it will get better, I promise!


	2. Scream

A/N: Three reviews for a 2,000 word chapter is pretty impressive! Thank you guys for reviewing and also thank you anyone else who is reading this story and giving it a chance or that put me on alerts. This chapter will delve deeper into Azula's insanity and reveal just how confused her pretty evil little mind is. Enjoy! Thanks again! And oh, the first part of this story involves rape and a more M rated theme, if you are too young or sensitive to the very cruel thing that I wrote, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. This idea just came into my head and I had to express it, I mean no disrespect to anyone who has been sexually abused or who has had a family member been sexually abused. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, and I do not agree with it. It is sick!

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters or Ani DiFranco or any of her awesome music!

**Pixie**

**Chapter 2: Scream**

"_I'm the color me, happy girl. Miss live and let live. And when they're out for blood, I always give."_

**Three Months Later**

HIS large, oversized hands were wandering all over her premature body. She was used to this, it had been happening since she was 6 and she learned to expect it every night around midnight. She knew to open her mouth and exhale a lot like she was having fun or else HE would hit her and she hated making up lies to tell her friends when there was a purple bruise on her face. She would say that Zuko had gotten one good punch in and then she and Ty Lee would go and beat him up, but Mai wouldn't, she never would. She had feelings for Zuko and she put him ahead of her, her own best friend.

"Say my name." HE growled suddenly, shaking the young Azula out of her thoughts. 

She furiously shook her head and turned her head to the side to stare at the ornate red wallpaper that decorated the wall.

She would not be bullied. Physically, HE may be stronger, but she was smarter, wittier. And she would NOT be taken advantage of.

"Say. My. NAME!" HIS voice yelled again, his words choppy to match the cruel movements of his lower body.

Azula gritted her teeth and shook her head again, her long black hair whipping against the sheets.

Azula gasped as HIS palm painfully connected to her cheek.

"SAY IT!" HE ordered but she just shook her head once more.

"If you want power, you must earn it!" HE screamed, his deep voice booming off of what seemed like every corner of the room.

HIS hands came to rest on her hips, his fingers digging in with crushing force. 

She squirmed and arched her back, trying to wrestle away from HIS painful grip. 

HIS hand connected with her face again and then HIS long sharp fingernails were digging into her thighs and she knew that bruises would blossom there by tomorrow.

For the first time in 4 years, she screeched, her high pitched voice ringing clear and true throughout the room.

HIS fist connected to her flat stomach and HIS other hand clamped over her thin lips.

Tears streamed down her face and she turned her head, focusing on the pretty wallpaper.

Oh the wallpaper was so pretty.

Ssssooo pretty.

Would she ever be pretty?

Azula wondered if she would ever look like her mother. Could she ever even be that pretty?

Pretty like the wallpaper?

Prettier than the wallpaper?

The prettiest girl in the room?

Prettier than her mother?

Suddenly the door was slammed open and there stood Azula's older brother, Zuko. He had pale skin, just like everyone else in the family and he had flawless skin, as smooth as jade. His eyes were gold, the same as Azula's, but his seemed prettier. He was extremely handsome, while Azula was average, at least in her opinion.

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded. "What are you doing to her?" Zuko questioned, anger rising in his voice. 

"Nothing, Zuko, go back to bed!" HE commanded but Zuko's face crumbled with anger and with a force no one was expecting Zuko thrust his hand out and flames charged straight at HIM. 

HE toppled off of Azula, off of the bed, but was back on HIS feet in a minute. In an instant HE had jumped over the bed, Azula still in it, and landed in front of Zuko. 

HE wrapped HIS hand around the young boy's throat and lifted him off of the ground and into the air.

HE pressed HIS thumbs into Zuko's throat until Zuko was sputtering for air.

Azula screamed, she screamed as loud as she could and her attacker dropped Zuko to the ground.

"I'll be back, daughter." Ozai whispered cruelly as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Azula limped to the door and pulled a chair in front of it and leaned it against the door knob. No doubt the servants would burst in and destroy her blockade when they came to get her for breakfast but her father never approached her in the daylight. She would be safe.

Azula's wide eyes searched the dim room until her eyes focused on her unconscious brother.

She moved as quickly as she could over to him, and fell to her knees. She pulled his head into her lap and ran her hand over his hair. It was usually pulled up into a high ponytail but crowded around his face when he took it down for bed.

"I love you, Zuzu." She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, and she could feel her heart accelerate. If she were Mai, and if she could, Azula would love Zuko too.

She pulled away from him and her eyes once again focused on the wallpaper.

She'd be strong, like Zuko.

Pretty like the wallpaper.

Prettier than her mother.

Stronger than Zuzu.

Stronger than her father.

The prettiest girl in the room.

The strongest girl in the World.

Azula awoke in a cold sweat. She was panting heavily and her hair fell so long that it formed a curtain around her face.

She felt something falling from her eyes and she pressed a shaking finger to her cheek.

When she pulled her finger away, she discovered that it was wet and she placed it against her pink tongue and found it cool and salty.

Tears… Azula was crying?

Azula felt like she wasn't alone and she looked up into the mirror that faced her bed, but she didn't see her reflection, she saw…

"Waterbender? What do you want?" Azula hissed, and pulled the blankets on her large bed closer to her chin. The room was freezing.

"You, Azula. Your soul, for mine. Evil for good." Katara said simply. She was wearing a Firenation outfit, and Azula's eyes travelled down her perfect body. She also looked like she had before Azula roasted her. Perfect tan skin, ocean blue eyes, and long brown hair, topped with a Firenation pin, it looked like. Even though Azula had murdered her, she was still jealous. The peasant was perfect but weak. Love was her true demise.

"Fuck you." Azula smirked, and giggled.

"You father did that already." Katara smirked back and she slowly advanced towards the foot of the bed in a catlike walk, her hips swaying sensually from side to side.

Azula was stunned into silence. "Mind your business you weak slut!" Azula screamed, her usual calm demeanor shattered.

"You were jealous of me because I got your brother and you can't have him. And you wanted me, didn't you? But you couldn't have me either." Katara's spirit taunted, her hands on her hips as she stood at foot of the bed.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Getout, getout, getout! GETOUT!" Azula shrieked, flinging fire but the spirit dodged every blast.

"GETOUT YOU BITCH!" Azula screamed and as Katara's ghost crawled onto the bed, Azula shot a quick spurt of lightning out of her hand.

Katara's body shook from the electricity, and her flesh fell off in clumps and soon just a skeleton lay just where she had a second ago.

The skeleton lifted its head and crawled up to Azula until they were face to face.

"You're losing it… I'll be back." The skeleton said menacingly, and it laughed long and hard as it disintegrated.

Azula starred at where the skeleton had been, her eyes gleaming with one could only describe as insanity.

"I never wanted you… I don't like… I don't…" Azula stammered out into the empty room. There was no response to her broken statement and with a sigh of relief, Azula threw the covers off of her and told herself that she was fine; at least, she'd have to pretend that she was.

And she had to remind herself that she had something to smile about.

After learning about Katara, the Avatar had killed Ozai but now he and all his friends were trapped in separate cells all in different sections of the elaborate prison she had built miles and miles under the palace.

And in Zuko's cell, Azula had placed the waterbender's corpse.

"I win." Azula stated to the empty room but she neither saw nor heard any response to her statement.

If she had looked in the mirror however, she would have seen her mother standing beside the waterbender she loathed and she would have known that her mind was not as healthy as she thought.

A/N: I hope this chapter was as creepy as I tried to make it. In case you can't tell, Azula is completely crazy, and there will be some incest in the next chapter, so be warned. This story is sick and I may have to change it to M. I'm sorry if it was offensive… Please review politely! Thanks for reading! Love you! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	3. Proposal

A/N: So I've been so busy with new acting, singing, and dancing gigs (FINALLY!) that I have forgotten to write. I love my stories a lot and I am disappointed that I forgot about them so I'm going to post a new chapter for ALL of my stories. This may take all night, but you guys deserve it. And for this particular story, to the reader who said that they were tired of trauma causing a character to be crazy, I really do apologize that I ruined the story for you. Personally, I just feel like people don't go crazy and hurt people without a reason. Thank you for understanding and at least giving the story a try. Thank you for all READERS that read my story and gave it a try and a special shout out to all that reviewed. Love you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Pixie**

**Chapter 3:**

"_The man behind the counter looks like he's got a half a dozen places he'd rather be. And furthermore it looks like he's prepared to take it all out on me."_

**Three Months Later**

"Azula, we need to talk to you." Mai said as she stepped into Azula's chamber.

Azula didn't move but instead continued to lie on her back, her liquid golden eyes trained on the palace ceiling above her bed. "Who gave you the power to come in here and order me around? I am the Fire Lady, not you. As if Zuko would have married you anyway." Azula snorted.

Mai chose to ignore that comment, even though she could not ignore the tight and painful squeeze that she felt in her chest.

"Azula, get your ass out of bed. If you don't follow me right now, you won't be Fire Lady for long." Mai urged in her monotone voice. The next thing the girl knew, Azula was out of bed, fully clothed, and stood almost nose to nose with her.

"What did you just say?" Azula hissed through clenched teeth.

"Azula, we don't have time for another one of your power trips-."

"WE? WHO IS THIS WE?" Azula interrupted, her usually controlled voice a much higher pitch than normal.

"We are the palace guards! I got hired a month ago, Azula. They consulted you about it! Agni, you're losing it!" Mai exclaimed, her tone actually turning into a tone for once.

Azula clenched her small hands into fists and suddenly swung out and punched Mai in the nose.

"I AM NOT LOSING IT! YOU JUST HATE ME BECAUSE THAT WATERBENDING SLUT SNATCHED ZUKO OUT OF YOUR BONY HANDS AND I WAS THE ONE TO TAKE HER DOWN!" Azula screeched, her cheeks flushed and her hair falling in her face in an unkempt manner.

Mai's face was one of shock and then it took on the blank stare like it almost always had. The tall girl stood up slowly, her dark eyes narrowed into slits. "You know, Azula, you said once that you were my best friend. But the only person you care about is yourself. I had orders to tell you, if you don't go to the meeting in the throne room, you'd get dethroned. Everyone hates you. Rebels are just DYING to be the one to sneak into the palace and rip off your head." Mai stopped talking for a second, but Azula continued to pant as she tried to restrain herself from her primal need to attack again.

"But now I need to tell you that someday soon, if you keep acting that way towards people who care about you, you'll be killed or maybe you'll just kill yourself. Either way, I won't care." Mai stated calmly and then she turned and walked out of Azula's room and out of the palace doors and into the hot Firenation sun.

Azula inhaled a shuddering breath and then sank to her knees as she watched Mai go. She suddenly had the feeling she would never see Mai again.

"You're a monster!" An eerie familiar voice suddenly shouted and Azula looked around to see her mother, who stood directly in front of her mirror.

"Mother? Mother? I'm not a monster, why do you ke-?" Azula started to question as she stood to her feet, but she was interrupted.

"Do not call me mother! I do not know how I raised such an amazing boy but then such a monstrous girl. You are a monster! You do not deserve to even have a mother!" Azula's mother shouted, and Azula's eyes filled with tears.

"Stop saying that! You're my mother. YOU'RE MY MOTHER!" Azula yelled and lunged at her mother.

A pair of tan arms wrapped around Azula's pale waist and then threw her into the wall.

Azula let out a grunt as her body connected to the hard surface and as she fell to the ground Azula glared up at her attacker.

"Waterbender?" Azula asked as she glanced up at the spirit of her enemy.

"Azula, you're losing it." Katara stated smugly.

"I. Am. Not." Azula blurted unconvincingly through pearly clenched teeth.

"Mai was right, about everything, and so is your mother. You're pure evil. It's as if you were created instead of born… And I didn't steal Zuko, he came to me. You hate that yourself don't you, Azula? He chose first Mai over you, and then me, and we both aren't as good as you are we? You hate imagining your brother's strong hands wandering up and down my body, his lips lightly pressing against mine until his tongue begged for entrance. I bet you're getting off on this aren't you? You're in love with your own brother, you sick bitch!" Katara taunted, her usual blue eyes turning obsidian black the longer she talked.

"STOP IT!" Azula screeched, squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her ears with her hands. She did not want to hear anymore, she couldn't take it!

"Stop what Ms. Azula?" A voice questioned from the doorway,

Azula opened her eyes and pulled her hands away from her ears and quickly looked around. Her mother and the waterbender were gone.

She realized she was panting and her eyes were darting around crazily and she inhaled and exhaled to quickly calm herself down before speaking.

Azula turned to face the doorway and saw a guard standing there.

"Stop walking in the room. You smell like you've been living on the street and bathing in onions and garlic." Azula quickly covered for herself and knew that her comment had had the desired effect when the guy stammered and blushed.

"Come with me please." The guard stuttered, and Azula stood up and followed him, turning around only once to glance back at her now empty room.

She saw her mother, standing right beside the waterbender, before they both let out ear piercing screams and collapsed into a pile of bones on her bedroom floor.

"No, I will not be married to some random peasant who just wants to take over MY throne!" Azula exclaimed to her advisors. The man who was supposedly "betrothed" to Azula sat across the table from her, and he did not look happy.

His eyes held no kindness, and his muscular arms were crossed over his lean but strong chest. A piece of straw hung out of his full lips and he never smiled, but smirked, and Azula did not fail to notice how his eyes lingered on her body when she first entered the room and she did not fail to notice how he glared at her when she begun to speak her mind.

"The name is Jet. I am not some peasant. You got the throne by killing people, you do not deserve it. And I refuse to sit here and get yelled out by some crazy bitch." The man who called himself Jet said before he stood and stomped towards the door.

Azula stared at him open mouthed.

"Watch who you're talking to!" She hissed after him, before he slammed the door to the throne room.

"Azula, you have to marry him. He comes from a family of government officials and they are very powerful. Also, it has been 6 months, and you are breaking the rules of the Firenation! Before the year is out, you must be wed! You only have 2 months!" An advisor stated matter-of-factly, his beady eyes gauging the Fire Lady's reaction. Everyone in the room seemed to inhale, waiting for the destructive reaction that was bound to erupt from the Fire Lady.

What was not expected was the suspicious smirk that suddenly slid across the lovely pale woman's pink lips.

"He's actually not my only choice. You know who else is royalty?" She asked and focused her golden eyes on her perfect nails, as if suddenly bored.

The government officials timidly shook their heads.

"Zuko."

A/N: cliff hanger! I'm sorry, I had to! I know this chapter is short but I hope it had the desired effect. Azula's mom and Katara are not really tormenting Azula by the way, they are merely her subconscious. And she thinks Zuko is her key to getting rid of them. I figured I had to inform the readers of this or else the story would not make sense. And I also shared that to keep your interest so hopefully you'll keep reading. I hope I haven't ruined the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it. I hate Mai, but I made her as realistic as I could, but good Lord I LOATHE her! Please keep reading! New chapter to come soon! Review politely! I love you all! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	4. Jet

A/N: Oh crap! I deeply apologize to all my readers. When I got up this morning, I checked a review by a very very intelligent reviewer who informedme of plot holes (Thank you SO much for that). I am so sorry that I didn't address this earlier. In this story, the whole story with Jet ended when Katara and the Gaang stopped him from destroying that town. Katara and the Gaang never saw them again and Jet had no run in with Azula or the Fire Nation. So he's alive but he still hates the Fire Nation and Azula. He is posing as a Prince to try to get to Azula and kill her, as my reviewer so correctly assumed. I hope this makes sense and everyone understands. I am so sorry for confusing everyone, I hope you can forgive me and still give this story a chance. Please enjoy this new chapter, since I made a mistake, I have to make up for it!

**Pixie**

**Chapter 4:**

"_Buddy, I don't really care what your problem is, just don't make it mine. Come on kids, let's all hold hands and pretend we're having a good time."_

"Azula, you cannot marry your brother!" One government official yelled, outraged by her games

"It's FIRE LADY! I am the RULER of this palace and I can do what I want!" Azula retorted and without warning, she flung a stream of blue fire at him and he collapsed to the ground, his scorched skin smoking.

The room went silent and Azula gracefully stood to her feet.

"If any of you disagree with me, please come talk to me personally. " She said, smirking, and turned her back and left the throne room and walked straight into the asshole from earlier.

"Move peasant!" Azula commanded before side stepping him and walking towards her room.

"I am not a peasant!" He said angrily, and grasped her slender arm in his large hand.

Azula swung back and punched him in the jaw but it was like it didn't even hurt, and she KNEW it did, and he grabbed her other arm before pulling her body into his.

Azula struggled. "Get your FILTHY hands off!" Azula ordered but it seemed like he pulled her even closer.

She hadn't realized it earlier but he was indeed very muscular. She knew he was trying o restrain her so that he could speak to her but Azula was not one to be restrained.

"I am a prince, and I want to marry you!" Jet practically pleaded.

Azula snorted. "You are not a prince, if anything you're just a handsome liar." She said quickly and then she felt her cheeks turn uncharacteristically pink.

"Handsome?" Jet questioned, his voice cocky and arrogant. Azula wished that it didn't bother her so much how close they were to each other. How she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

She wished he was dead, so he wouldn't make her feel hot. She needed to feel cold, to feel cold, not warm, not warm. Warm means attraction. Not warm. Not warm.

Azula snapped out of her trance when she looked up and saw his eyes boring down into her's. He knew what he was doing to her and she tried to squirm out of his iron grip but it was useless.

"You are NO prince, I can smell the poor on you." Azula said and before he could open his mouth to comment, Azula raised her knee and hit him in the groin as hard as she could.

His arms fell from around her and she turned and walked as coolly and quickly away as she could.

"You're a bitch." Jet panted through the pain.

"Yes I am. You're going to have to get used to it if you want to marry me as bad as you claim." Azula said, and then walked into her room and slammed the door.

Was she just flirting? She didn't know. She didn't even remember what flirting was like.

Shaking, Azula walked to her mirror and stood in front of it.

And gasped in horror.

For there, in her mirror, instead of her reflection, the waterbender stood there, flushed and smiling.

"No! No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked as she flung open her bedroom door and dashed into the hallway.

The hallways were empty and silent, minus the few guards that stood on the corner of each hallway. They did not even address her as she ran past them. Azula briefly wondered why she had fired so many people. It was as if the palace was dead.

Azula kept running and running, with no destination in mind.

Azula finally reached the garden, or what used to be the garden. Azula, in a rage, had fired all of the gardeners and now all of the plants and flowers that her mother and even Zuko had cherished lay in dry, brown heaps.

She collapsed next to the pond, which was once crystal blue and full of fish. Now it had layer upon layer of green scummy film on top of it.

Azula curled her petite body into a tight ball and silently began to cry. She was losing it, Mai was right, why was Mai always right?

"You've managed to destroy everything I love. I hope you're happy." A melancholy voice suddenly boomed.

"Mother. Not today. Please." Azula whispered, not moving from the comfort of her position.

"She's already head over heals for Jet. I know that feeling. He's irresistible. But don't fall for it. He probably just wants you for your body." Katara chimed in and Azula squeezed her eyes shut, wising them both away, wishing that they would stop _tormenting_ her.

"Just leave me alone!" Azula yelled, her usually strong voice choked with tears. She knew that she was losing it. She would not be able to hang on to her power for much longer and if she forced Zuko to marry her, he'd probably kill her as soon as he said 'I do'. And no one would complain.

"How did you even know I was here?" A different voice asked and Azula wiped her eyes and pulled herself to her feet and to see Jet standing in one of the entrances to the garden.

"I can smell a liar from a mile away." Azula said nervously, hoping he'd believe her.

He smirked obnoxiously at her in return and for once, she realized she could not figure out why.

Azula smirked all the time, she usually knew why someone would smirk and their reason for smirking but Jet had her stumped.

"Come on. I think we need to get you out of here." Jet suggested, and stretched his hand out to her.

Azula crossed her arms and he got the hint.

Jet shrugged and withdrew his hand.

"You are going to marry me. And I like to touch." He said matter-of-factly and she, for once, had nothing to say.

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous mask?" Azula asked as she basically ran to keep up with Jet as they weaved through alleys in the Fire Nation city that was around the Fire Nation palace.

"So no one will recognize you. Come on hurry!" Jet urged and she sped up, although she did not know why, Azula did not take orders from anyone.

Finally, they stopped in the town square. Other people were wearing the type of mask that Azula was so she knew at least she didn't stick out.

There were a bunch of Fire Nation children playing and running around, and the smell of Fire Nation food made Azula realize that she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the soft pink petals floated around in the wind and even though no one could see her face, Azula smiled. She remembered how she used to collect the petals, chase her brother, and then throw the petals on Zuko, who thought anything related to a girl would kill him.

Red paper lanterns hung everywhere and beside from the moon, they were the only light in the otherwise dark night.

"It's beautiful." Azula gasped, and even though she didn't see it, Jet looked down at her.

"Yeah it is." He murmured and then he looked at the dark sky.

Suddenly there was a whirling sound and then there was an explosion of color in the sky.

Red, gold, more red, and more gold, only Fire Nation colors.

"Didn't know there was a world outside the palace did you?"Jet teased and for the first time in a long time, Azula laughed and she let Jet intertwine their fingers as they stood shoulder to shoulder and watched the fireworks.

He ran quickly and silently. The moonlight illuminated his path and while his strong legs were screaming at him to stop, he kept running.

He ran down an alley and then ran his hand over the wall of a crumbling building until he felt a door. He knocked four times, then once, then twice more.

The door opened and he walked in and shut the door so quickly it was if he had never been there at all.

"What's the report?" Smellerbee asked.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters waited in silence while Jet sat down and caught his breath.

"Jet, you ok?" The Duke asked and Jet nodded. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

"She's crazy. I bet, if she had the chance, she'd kill anyone and everyone who opposed her."

After giving everyone proper time to digest that information, Jet continued.

"Already, she is coming out of her shell with me. She wants attention, she craves something normal. She isn't that difficult to read as she thinks she is. But, for the plan to work, I have to marry her. Then I will be Fire Lord and once we assassinate her, then we can take over the kingdom and rule, the right way." Jet explained.

"But Jet, if she's crazy and murderous, how will you get her to marry you?" Longshot questioned and everyone murmured with the same exact thought.

"Easy," Jet smirked, "I'll just have to make her love me."

A/N: WHEW! I wrote that in an hour because I was feeling so bad about not explaining everything, once again, I am so sorry everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Writing Azula's mood swings are my favorite. She is crazy, but she does want love, she wants to be happy even though she will never admit it. I know it's hard to believe she let Jet hold her hand when she had just met him that day but Azula really just let him as a thank you for letting her go out, get away from her mother and Katara, and relive childhood memories for a while. I love you all! Mwah! Thanks for reading! *blows kisses*


	5. Sanity

A/N: HELLO! I have missed you all so much! If you're following any of my stories you will know that I've spent basically the past year auditioning, acting, learning lines, learning songs, and working my steady job. Blah. I am taking a break from acting and I am just working this summer so I've decided to continue my writing. I was regretting telling you my dear readers of Jet's plan but I decided I was glad that I did because I used foreshadowing and hopefully added some suspense. Also Mastermind416 thank you for reminding me about my stories! I would never have started writing again if not for you. Also, I adore your writing, I will review soon. Everyone read Mastermind416's stories! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter, it will basically be a filler but a longer and MUCH better one will be coming up soon and that will be my "comeback" chapter. I still hope you enjoy though! Also, the cover image from this story was gotten from and I found it on google images.

**Pixie**

**Chapter 5: Sanity**

"_Maybe you don't like your job. Maybe you didn't get enough sleep. Well nobody likes their job. Nobody got enough sleep."_

"He doesn't love you. No one does. No one can. You're a monster." A cold voice whispered into Azula's ear.

"Mother, go away!" Azula cried out. She was lying in bed, it had to be around 2 a.m., and her mother and Katara had been tormenting her relentlessly ever since she returned from her night with Jet.

Azula pulled the covers up over her head. She didn't want to look at them. If she paid attention to them, they'd stay.

"Look at me Azula. LOOK AT ME!" Katara screamed and Azula squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

The waterbender had been getting more and more forceful as the night had gone on but Azula would still not look at her.

"Waterbender, I do not obey you!" Azula yelled out to her.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and Azula sighed in relief.

She slowly pulled the covers back so that she could see into her bedroom.

It was empty.

As Azula settled down into the soft blankets and sheets, she sighed, remembering the events of the night.

Azula happily rolled over onto her side, opened her eyes… and screamed.

The waterbender was lying there, right beside her, in the same position she had been in as soon as Azula killed her.

Azula jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway. She ran as fast as she could, with no direction in mind. She did not stop running until she got outside into the garden.

There, she fell to her knees, and threw up, the force of it bringing tears to her eyes.

She was losing it. She was hardly getting any sleep, she was getting pressure from all of the royal advisors and the only one that helped her forget was Jet.

Jet…

As Azula remembered him, she smiled. Jet was the only one who was genuinely kind to her and for no reason at all.

"One day you'll get what you deserve." Katara's voice boomed suddenly, and to stop the ringing noise, Azula covered her hears and ran back into her bedroom.

Once there, she grabbed a piece of paper, a feather, and ink and began to write.

She had to write to convince herself. She had to prove to everyone. She was not crazy. She was not crazy. She was sane. She was sane.

'I am not crazy'. She wrote onto the paper. She wrote it over and over and over again until her hand bled from the pressure and she collapsed her head onto the desk, finally physically and emotionally exhausted.

A loud series of knocks woke her suddenly and she lifted her head off of the desk so quickly that she was dizzied.

"What?" She spat out, her voice laced with venom.

Her door swung open and Azula sprang to her feet.

"I did not say that you could enter! Leave!" Azula commanded.

Jet raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look like you've been wrestling with a squirrel-monkey." Jet suddenly burst out laughing and Azula's eye twitched in anger.

"Go to Hell." She whispered fiercely.

"Right after you, Princess." Jet said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Azula quickly turned her back to him and picked up a brush. She fixed her hair and turned to find Jet starring at the mirror near the corner of the room.

"Did you smash this mirror?" He questioned, confusion stamped across his face.

Azula did not remember smashing a mirror.

Did she?

She couldn't have, but what if she had?

Did she smash that mirror?

Why would she when Jet was around?

Jet made everything better

… Did she smash the mirror when Jet wasn't there?

Did she smash that mirror?

She didn't remember…

Did she?

SHE WASN'T CRAZY!

"I'm not crazy." She said quickly, too quickly.

"I never said that you were." Jet replied, raising his hands in the sign of surrender, a chuckle somehow escaping his lips even though he still had that blade of straw in between his perfectly straight and white teeth.

"I just did not sleep much last night." Azula said, hoping the excuse would make up for her strange behavior.

"Neither did I. But why did you smash a mirror? Did you see a ghost and get scared or something?" Jet teased but instantly he knew that he had made a mistake.

"I do not see ghosts." She hissed. "Ghosts are not real. Ghosts do not exist."

"Well, you may feel that way Princess but I believe in ghosts. I believe that you can be haunted by those from the world of the dead." Jet stated and Azula narrowed her eyes at him.

"I tire of this conversation. If you came here just to bore me, you can leave now, your wish has been fulfilled." Azula yawned and Jet only smirked at her in response.

"When you're my wife, I'll have to punish you for talking to me that way." Jet said, and then he turned towards the door.

Azula kept her face devoid of emotion, but she felt sad that he really was leaving. No ghosts tormented her when he was near, but she could never tell him that.

However, Jet only looked outside the doorway and into the hallway, then he came back inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing peasant?" Azula questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"Punishing you." He whispered into her ear before grabbing her upper arms and pulling her to him.

Before she could protest, his lips were on her's.

One of his hands lightly skimmed her body before slipping under her underclothes that she still wore from when she had tried to go to bed.

"Jet" She whispered as he pulled away. His name felt so good on her tongue.

"He's just using you." Katara's husky voice hummed into her ear. "You know that he used to try to touch me that way too? In that little tree house of his he tried to do the same thing to me. You're nothing special. You can't use him to make you feel normal. You're not normal, you're crazy!" Katara screamed.

Azula shut her eyes, she focused on Jet instead of the waterbender's cruel worlds.

"Fornicating in a royal bedroom? How fitting of you, Azula. He can't love you, you're a monster. He's only using you for physical pleasure." Her mother spoke coldly and Azula just clamped her eyes shut even tighter.

"Remember how Ozai used to touch you like that? Do you remember how you used to dream of Zuko touching you like that? You're a sick, twisted slut you know that?" Katara screeched into her ear.

"NO! Go away!" Azula yelled out, jerking away from Jet with so much force that she propelled herself back into her bedroom wall.

"What did I do wrong?" Jet asked.

Azula had not be yelling at him she had been yelling at Katara and her mother.

"N-N-No. Not you." She stammered.

"What do you mean not me? We're the only two people in here, Azula." Jet said calmly.

"I'm not losing it like Mai said, I just have a lot on my plate. We can do this after we're married. If I choose to marry you that is." Azula covered for herself quickly and Jet only starred at her before shaking his head and leaving.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Azula called out to the empty room.

She heard no response, but she knew one thing.

She

Was

Not

Crazy

A/N: I apologize for this filler chapter. I know it was not up to par with the rest of this story but the next chapter will get better, I promise. I'm just kinda running out of ideas… Anyway thank you for your time and for reading this story. Love ya! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	6. Changes

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got an acting gig so I've been ridiculously busy with that but I felt inspired so I decided to write. This chapter will be intense! You'll get to see how Azula's mind starts to change through how Katara and her mother change, I just wanted to let ya'll know so you get what's happening! It actually may be the last... I haven't decided if I want this story long or short so I guess I'll just start writing and see what happens! Enjoy

**Pixie**

**Chapter 6: Changes**

"_Maybe you just had the worst day of your life. But, you know, there's no excuse. So, just suck up and be nice."_

__Azula hated everything and everyone.

Ever since her blow-up Jet had not been around and a month had passed, and now her royal advisers called her in for another royal meeting.

How tedious and pointless.

Azula was not listening and only listened when suddenly a member of the committee stood abruptly and began to yell.

"Princess Azula, to become Queen, you have to be wed. For months you have been avoiding this topic but we are no longer afraid of you. For the future of the Fire Nation you have to make a decision!"

Azula felt her mind going blank as all of her royal advisers starred at her, waiting. No one knew what they were waiting on, but all the same, everyone held their breath.

"I am the princess and you dare to talk to me in that manner! Ha! You're not afraid of me? Well you should be, but not for your own safety." Azula spat quickly and stood up. Today she was wearing her pretty Fire Nation outfit that she had worn to the beach with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee and she was the most beautiful and terrifying creature that any of the advisers could fathom as she stood up and began to walk towards the committee member who had spoken out of turn.

"I know where you live. You live right beside that nice little restaurant two blocks from here, first house on the right. And I know you have a beautiful wife, a newborn daughter, a two year old son, and another four year old daughter. And I know for sure that tonight, when I go to your nice spacious home and torture them all in front of you until they beg for death that then you will be afraid of me. You just made a selfish mistake. Now, your whole family will pay." Azula said cruelly, her red lipsticked lips turned up into a smirk.

The adviser's face turned a pale white and his bottom lip trembled. He thought of something, anything that would save his family.

"Mai is my daughter too!" He said quickly.

Azula smirk only became more menacing.

"She's a traitor to the Fire Nation so even better."

She was back to her old self and she was happy with that. She turned and began to walk back to her seat.

"You are a monster." He whispered harshly and Azula stopped dead and slowly pivoted on one foot until she was facing him again.

"What. Was. That?!" Azula snarled.

The adviser rose defiantly to his shaking feet. "You are a monster just like your mother said."

Before she knew what was happening, Azula had bent lightning out of her fingers and the man lay scorched on the royal meeting hall's polished wood floors.

She glanced at her fingers in surprise. Bending lightning usually took at least a little bit of time and concentration but she just did it so suddenly.

All of the adviser's faces were full of terror.

"My mother is dead. If any of you reference her again I will make sure you suffer. He had it easy." She warned. "GUARDS!" She called out.

Two large guards rushed into the room.

"That man over there was Baku Lee. Kill everyone that is in his home, and then burn it down. And have maids come in here and clean up his mess." She hissed.

"Oh and I will be wed to Prince Zuko. I will contact the wedding planners and set the date for next week. Meeting dismissed." Azula stated calmly and she walked out of the meeting room, her black hair swinging behind her prettily and gently, as her mind though thoughts ugly and cruel thoughts.

As soon as she was in her room she was overcome with the stench of decaying burnt flesh.

The waterbender was lying the middle of the floor, her mouth hanging open in a scream that would never be heard, and smoke floating up from her scarred flesh.

Azula covered her mouth and fell to her knees.

"Stop it... please. Katara please!" Azula begged, as she fought the urge to gag.

Suddenly the smell evaporated and Katara was on her knees, looking Azula straight in the eyes.

She was human or at least looked to be.

"You called me by name and you said please." Katara whispered, and Azula felt her eyes well with tears.

"Anything to make you go away! Anything! I'm not crazy! You're not real." Azula said, her voice choked with angry tears.

"You loved me didn't you?" Katara asked suddenly, cocking her head sideways.

"Shut. Up." Azula cautioned but Katara shook her head, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"The bitch has feelings. What a surprise! Well no one loves and no one ever will. You've signed your own death warrant, Azula. Someone will kill you and soon. And everyone will rejoice. Zuko will become the rightful king and you will become a rightful member of the dead." Katara snarled and suddenly she was gone.

Azula starred at the spot Katara had just been in and then she stood abruptly to her feet and walked over to her desk. She began to write a public declaration announcing her and Zuko's marriage, that would be held in the throne room in three days.

"You're making a mistake." Azula's mother sang from the corner of the room.

"No, I was the mistake wasn't I to you mother?" Azula questioned as she finished writing.

"Azula, I loved you. Monster or not." Her mother spoke gently.

Azula shook her head quickly. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She couldn't think straight. Why couldn't she think straight? Everything was jumbling. Her hands were shaking. Something was happening.

"Mother, go away, I need to sleep. I need to sleep." Azula murmured as she crawled into bed and for once everything was silent.

Three days later, Azula was being dressed, primped, and pampered by a team of Fire Nation women.

For three days she had heard nothing from either her mother or Katara and as she looked in the mirror she felt oddly reminiscent of the day of Sozin's Comet when Zuko and Katara had attacked her.

She's making a mistake.

She loves Jet.

Why was she about to marry Zuko?

For the attention that she had never gotten as a child.

Suddenly, Azula realized that it was not her own thoughts that were running through her head. Her mother and Katara were talking about her and she was hearing it in her head.

As the realization hit her, hear ears started ringing, and Azula cupped them and bent over at the knees.

She just wants love

All she ever wanted

She never got it because she was mean

She used that to get attention

I love her

That's a lie. No one loves her

What. Was. Happening?!

She choked back a scream and just as suddenly as it started, it was over, and her ears were fine and the thoughts inside her head quiet.

As she straightened, she saw that all of the servants in the room were starring at her.

"I'm sorry. My head hurts. Please finish." She said politely. The servants glanced at each other, incredulous. She had spoken so politely to 'peasants'.

As soon as Azula spoke, she knew that the words were not her own. She had not opened her mouth and spoke.

The words sounded more like her mother's.

A/N: I lied! This was the build up to my critical chapter and this story will end the next chapter. I hope you guys still enjoyed it! I'm so sorry how this turned out but my fingers have a mind of their own! That was not at all what I had in my head but thank you for reading. Love ya! Mwah! *blows kisses


	7. Pixie

A/N: Bum Bum Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuumm mmmmmmmmmm! This is it, the last chapter! I'm so excited, and I actually finished something for once! Big thank yous to my dedicated and phenomenal readers and reviewers Mastermind416, Misses Prongs, and countless others. I appreciate you all very much. And you guys are just... the best! Enjoy the dramatic conclusion to Pixie!

**Pixie**

**Chapter 7: Pixie**

"_Life has been cruel. So wipe that smile off your face baby, and try to be cool... I'm a pixie...When they're out for blood, I always give."_

"_**Azula you have to be always be nice to pixies." The Fire Lady instructed as she brushed Azula's thick obsidian hair.**_

_**The two of them were sitting by the lake in the Fire Nation palace. Fire ducks walked around, quacking loudly, but they made Azula smile so the Fire Lady refused to let the servants hunt them or prepare them for a royal dinner.**_

_**The Fire Lady was sitting on a rock, wearing a fitted red dress, and her legs were delicately hanging over one side of the rock. Azula sat in front of her, slightly leaning backwards as the thick bristles of the brush smoothed the tangles in her hair.**_

_**Azula frowned and winced as her mother encountered a particularly difficult mass of tangles. "But why mother? Aren't pixies mean?"**_

_**The Fire Lady shrugged and continued brushing. "Pixies can be mean. They can take children or lead travelers astray."**_

_**Azula gasped and her three-year-old golden eyes widened. "Will they take me away, mother?"**_

_**The Fire Lady stopped brushing her daughter's hair, leaned forward, pulled her daughter's back into her chest, and wrapped her thin yet strong arms around her waist. "I would never let anyone take you or hurt you." She whispered into the young child's ear. **_

_**Azula smiled and squirmed so that she was closer to her mother's body.**_

_**After a moment, the Fire Lady looked up and saw a servant watching her. She pulled away from her daughter until she was in a respectable position that was required of a Fire Lady at all times.**_

_**The Fire Lady cleared her throat as Azula began patting a rhythm on the rock they were sitting on. Azula placed her hands in her lap and the Fire Lady continued talking as she started brushing her daughter's hair again.**_

"_**Pixies can also be very nice. They reward people that believe in them and consider their feelings and hearts. But they also punish people who mock them or neglect them." The Fire Lady explained and Azula let out a child-like "oh".**_

"_**They also love to explore and dance and have fun, just like humans. Actually, sometimes they can even look, talk, and act like humans but they never quite fit in, but they are pixies and they are beautiful." The Fire Lady said gently and Azula turned around to face her mother.**_

"_**Am I a pixie, mother?" She asked, curiosity lighting up her pale face.**_

_**Her mother smiled sweetly, and placed her delicate hands on her daughter's chubby face.**_

"_**You can be. You can be the most beautiful pixie in the World."**_

Azula woke up feeling warm inside.

She had never woken up feeling "warm" inside her whole life.

The last thing she remembered was those idiotic peasants preparing her for her wedding with Zuko.

But then, something had happened. Ear ears had started ringing and she had claimed she was fine. But she wasn't really fine. She hadn't been the one that said she was fine.

Her mother.

Her mother had possessed her.

"That bitch!" Azula hissed out loud and slammed her fists down on the bed.

It was then that she realized her bed was empty and that she was still in _her _bedroom, not the royal Fire Lord and Fire Lady bedroom. So that meant, she was not married.

She couldn't remember anything.

Had her mother fully possessed her and called the whole thing off?

Azula quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on her under bindings and her most gorgeous Fire Nation outfit. Whatever had happened, she wanted to make sure she looked put together, and sane.

As she stepped out of her room she was greeted with chaos. There were flowers everywhere and servants running around with trays of the most expensive, exotic, and spicy Fire Nation food that there was.

But then she saw a servant dash by, a blue looking dish in her hands. Blue was the color of the Water Tribes, so why-

Suddenly, even more servants walked in, each carrying a tray from a different part of the World.

There was food from the Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom, along with food from the Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

Azula rushed forward and grabbed the arm of a man shouting orders.

"Princess Azula!" He called out in surprise at her rough manner.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled and the nearby servants all stopped and glanced at her.

"Princess Azula, are you feeling alright?" He whispered, concern lacing his features.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She questioned suspiciously, dropping his arms and taking a step back.

"Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" He asked.

Before Azula could respond, she heard her name being called.

She turned toward the voice and saw Jet. He ran forward, kissed her full on the lips, and swung her around.

Once safely on the ground, Azula smacked him smartly across the cheek. The blade of grass always present between his teeth fell out and floated gently to the ground.

All of the servants stopped and glanced at the princess with respectable concern.

"What is going on?" She asked, confusion stamped on her pretty face.

Jet grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and turned to face her.

"Yesterday, you made a public appearance. You said you had an epiphany and you called off your wedding to your brother. You said that you were actually were in love with me and wanted to marry me, today, instead." Jet stepped forward and grasped her petite hands with his large ones.

"You also said that you wanted to bring the different nations together and that all the nations were invited to the wedding. You always demanded that all food from every culture be included in your wedding reception. You said you want all the nations to become one. Azula... you're amazing. Everyone loves you." Jet gushed, a smile lighting up his face, even though she had just bitch slapped him.

"I would never say that! My whole life, I have wanted utter control of the Fire Nation. Now you're telling me that apparently I just changed my mind?!" Azula spat angrily.

Jet took a step back from her, excitement draining from his face.

"But that's what you said yesterday." Jet reminded and she shook her head furiously.

"That wasn't me. It was probably that peace craving water bending slut." Azula said before she could stop herself.

She realized what she had said and she slowly raised her head.

He was starring at her, silent. His eyes were blank and blinking.

"I love you." He said fiercely.

"What?" She murmured.

"I love you. I know you're stressed and worried and that's why you're freaking out right now but I still want to be with you." Jet confessed and smiled his heart melting smile.

Azula wanted to smile back but something about him wasn't right. He was saying that he loved her and still wanted to be with her, even if she was going to revoke all that she had supposedly said the day before.

She began to feel dizzy and confused and once again her ears started ringing.

Jet took a step towards her but she just raised her hand in the stop sign. "No, no, no. Keep your filthy peasant hands away from me." She chanted and walked towards the door.

She opened it and motioned to a passing empty handed servant. "Peasant, fetch us some tea." She ordered and the servant scampered off.

Azula's ears were still ringing.

"I love you too, Jet." Her voice suddenly said, but it wasn't her own words. She tried to open her mouth and speak but something wouldn't let her.

She walked back over to Jet and suddenly she realized that her movements were not strong and powerful like the fire bender she was, but instead she started moving gracefully and fluidly, like she was constructed of pure water.

"So, you will marry me today?" He wondered aloud and Azula nodded. Jet leaned down to capture her red lips with his naturally pale pink ones.

There was a knock on the door and Azula felt herself return to her body. She quickly yanked away from Jet and opened the door.

Something was wrong, something was so wrong. She could feel it tingling up through her spine to her fingertips. Everyone was so happy and smiling and laughing.

She was miserable so everyone should be miserable! She had worked her whole life to be the Fire Lord, not Lady, Lord! She wanted complete and utter power and now it was going to be taken away from her.

The people loved her, but would rebel if she decided to take back her policies, but there was no way she was going to give up what she had worked so hard for.

She only had one option.

She took the tea from the servant, closed the door, and locked it.

Later that day, Azula was once again being prepared for her wedding. To call her gorgeous would be an understatement.

She was dressed in a traditional Fire Nation wedding gown, with a plunging neckline and fitted waist. The blood red dress flowed out around her, with a slit up her right leg and then a train flowed to the floor and for a few feet behind her.

Her hair was pulled up into a high bun, and her bangs were hanging down, long and framing each side of her face.

Black charcoal lined her eyes, and a thick black tar from a fire plant had been applied to her eyelashes to make them long and thick. Gold cream had been spread over her eyelids. A pale powder had been dusted over her face to make her skin appear pore-less, and her cheek bones had been highlighted with a tan bronzing powder. Her lips had been smoothed with tree sap and then some shiny goo had been delicately applied to make her lips shimmer.

She was the epitome of perfection but yet, she was frowning.

Finally, she was done being fussed over and she sighed, and a smile lit up her features. She was doing this, she was finally going to achieve her dream. The cost she was paying was painful but worth it.

"Azula, you've made a mistake. Turn back." The water bender's smooth voice hissed as Azula prepared herself to walk down the aisle.

"Go away." She whispered harshly but the waterbender stood to Azula's right, a few Water Tribe flowers in her hands.

"Don't do it, Azula." Azula's mother warned, appearing on Azula's left side, white flowers in her hand.

The doors to the royal hall swung open and Azula smirked as she began to walk and ignore the two ghosts as they walked her down the aisle, whispering ominous warnings that she refused to hear.

Finally, Azula reached Jet, but she noticed that he wasn't smiling. She knew that she was gorgeous and he said he loved her so why wasn't he happy and smiling? They were about to spend their lives together. Wasn't that what he wanted?

As Jet reached out his hand to Azula, to take it, there was the sound of the royal hall door opening again.

A swarm of people flooded in, blocking off the doors and causing pandemonium in the room.

Jet punched Azula in the side of her head so hard and suddenly that she fell backwards, her head and ears ringing. Before she could recover from the surprise, Jet caught her and pulled her weak body to his strong muscular one.

"This woman is a liar! Yesterday, she claimed that she wanted to unite the nations, but today she informed me that she only wanted the power for herself! I am Jet, a member of the group you see there blocking off the doors. We want peace! And it was people like this woman that destroyed my parents and village!" Jet proclaimed loudly.

Everyone began to talk and yell at once.

Azula could barely hear his speech over the ringing in her ears and the voices yelling at her in her head.

I told you!

You should have listened!

He never loved you!

No one could love you!

IT'S OVER!

"You lied to me!" Azula screeched and placed her hands on his arms that were restraining her. She burned him and he yelped in pain and jerked away from her.

Azula stood glaring at him. "I was just some mission to you. The whole time you just wanted me to trust you so you and your gang of loser freaks could take what was rightfully mine!" Azula screamed.

"I was going to wait until we were married but you sicken me, and there's something wrong with you. You're-" Jet started to say.

"CRAZY?! I'M CRAZY?! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Azula interrupted, screaming at the top of her lungs and shooting lightning at her ex-fiance.

He dodged out of the way quickly and so she shot another bolt and then another, ignoring the ringing in her head, and her whirling thoughts. With every bolt of lightning, she shouted out that she was not crazy because SHE. WAS. NOT. CRAZY!

Somehow, Jet dodged every single attack and ran at her, sword drawn. She shot a blast of fire at him, he ducked and she kicked him squarely in the jaw.

Jet staggered back, panting, and Azula did the same.

It was then that Azula realized that the other rebels were not attacking her, but watching instead, as were the people attending the wedding. They all neglected her, they wanted her to fail.

The lightning had struck curtains and windows and the whole place was slowly starting to be caught in flames.

"Be a pixie." The Fire Lady suddenly commanded, placing a slim hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Don't let those who neglect you, go unpunished." Azula's mother said and Azula turned her head to look at her.

"They're out for blood. So, give it to them." The water bender instructed and Azula darted her eyes to her pretty face briefly before shooting fire out of her hands, and hitting every piece of furniture and drapery in the room.

As soon as she turned her back to hit the last thing in the room she could, a curtain over a large oval window that stretched to the floor behind her, Jet ran forward and impaled her in the back with a sword

The tip of the sword appeared on the other side, in between her ribs and Azula glanced down and exhaled, blood spurting from her mouth and blending into her blood red dress.

Cheers rang out from the crowd and Azula began to stammer. She fell backwards, and was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around her and sank with her to the ground.

Jet was leaning over her and he gently laid her on the ground. He was starring at her like she was the most despicable thing that he had ever seen but she wasn't.

She was a pixie.

Suddenly his face changed, and he brushed her bangs back from her face. He thought of her good moments, when she was beautiful and honest, like when she let him kiss her that night of the festival. Or that night when he found her curled up by the lake, tear stains running down her lovely face.

He thought that maybe he could have saved her, and realized that he never could have.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." He apologized sincerely.

She smiled, blood staining her perfect pearly white teeth.

"Don't be." She smirked as the edges of her world began to go dark.

"Jet! This place is gonna burn down any second, you did it! But the door's stuck, it won't open. We need help or else we'll all die in here!" Smellerbee yelled from the back of the room near the doorway and Jet looked his way and nodded, ignoring the rising heat in the room.

Azula couldn't feel it. She only felt cold, just like her heart had felt for all the years of her life. As everything began to fade, she smiled in genuine joy as Jet starred at her.

"Goodbye Azula." He murmured and started to set her down and stand.

With her last remaining strength, she reached forward and pulled his face close to her's.

"I poisoned your tea." She whispered, a giggle escaping her, and more blood oozing from her mouth and onto his clothes.

The last thing she was was Jet's shocked and terrified face as she died.

She was a pixie.

A/N: To be honest... I'm extremely happy with this ending. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this project and always supporting me. I'm sad that this story is coming to a close, but I think it may be the best thing I've ever written. Thank you all SO much and this will not be the last you'll hear from me. Love ya! Mwah! *blows kisses


End file.
